1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is generally related to a blade assembly for use in a termination tool, and more particularly, to a blade assembly which is readily removable from an impact termination tool for replacement, storage, or use of an associated wire removal hook.
2. Description of the Relevant Art
Termination tools for terminating electrical conductors at terminal clips or blocks are widely used in the telephone industry. One such tool is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,241,496, issued Dec. 30, 1980. This patent discloses an impact termination tool with means for selectively adjusting the impact force and means for easily mounting and removing reversible termination tool blades. The blades of the type disclosed in this patent do not lend themselves to seating and cutting conductors at terminal blocks of a design requiring a scissors type cutting action. One such blade mechanism is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,434,542, issued Mar. 6, 1980. This patent discloses a wire insertion tool with an impact mechanism and integral insertion and scissors cutting mechanism. The scissors cutting mechanism is not readily removable from the handle portion of the tool as may be desired for storage or replacement.
There is a need for a scissors type blade assembly which is readily removable from the impact termination tool to accommodate storage, replacement, or substitution of different type blades.